Love Knows No Limits
by FaberritanaFTW
Summary: Quinn and Rachel after a fateful encounter with Puck have to go through their pregnancies and the rest of their lives together. Faberry, Brittana, Chang Squared, Shelly
1. Chapter 1

The tiny brunette walked through the hallways of McKinley, increasingly flustered, searching through the crowds for a certain blonde Cheerio. When she locked eyes on the tall creamy skinned, beauty she all but ran to her and in a panicked voice, asked

"Quinn? There is a very pressing issue that I think should be brought to your attention and it is of the utmost importance that you keep this between us" Rachel explained rather quickly.

"Is it that you're trying to steal my boyfriend Rachel? Because Finn told me that already." Quinn retorted condescendingly

"No. Quinn. This is regarding another boy, Noah to be exact" _Did she just call me Rachel?_

"What about him?" Quinn asked huffily. _Maybe she knows what I'm talking about._

"Well… I'm I'm-"

"Spit it out, Rachel" Quinn instructed. _There she goes again._

"I'm late" Rachel manages to spit out.

"No Rachel it's like 8 o'clock" Quinn informed her. _Okay maybe she doesn't know what I'm talking about._

"No Quinn, I'm late… on my period" Quinn's jaw dropped. She was speechless. _Now I think she knows what I'm talking about. _Quinn hadn't said anything for a while now, Rachel was getting worried.

"Quinn? Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Then Quinn spoke

"So am I"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month ago and Puck had suggested that Quinn come over to help him on his homework. Seeing as Quinn had nothing better to do. She drove over to Puck's, but as soon as she saw that his mother's car was absent she knew exactly what he was planning. She walked into his room and saw him lying on his bed waiting for her.

"Hey Quinn" he called to her.

"No Puck you did not just bring me over here to screw me no, no, no." Quinn turned to leave before Puck protested.

"Why would I do that Quinn you're my best friend's girl, I would never in a million years try to take advantage of you like that. Wine Cooler?" Quinn reluctantly took the drink from Puck and took a seat on the corner of his bed. As time went on Quinn had more and more wine coolers and Puck's smile just got bigger and bigger. Then he looked out his window and saw the petite songstress known as Rachel Berry walking along the sidewalk. He turned to Quinn and said "Want to have some fun with Berry?" Quinn just smiled and nodded before going back to her drink. Puck opened his second story window and yelled "Hey! Berry!" The small girl looked up and around until she found the source of the noise. She looked confused. Puck continued "Come upstairs and hang with us." Her face was then overcome with joy as she sprinted towards his house and as he heard her tiny feet coming up the stairs he smiled a wicked smile at Quinn. As she burst into the room she looked around only to see a hazy Quinn and a beaming Noah looking at her.

"Come man hands, sit with me" Quinn called to Rachel who nervously obliged. On her way past she took the Wine cooler in Puck's outstretched hand. And so began a night of drunken Rachel and drunken Quinn going from sobbing about their feelings to quite obviously flirting. One of which bored the hell out of Puck the other did not. As the night wore on Quinn warmed up to the idea of Rachel Berry, hearing the girl pour her heart out to Quinn about the constant bullying had a profound effect on Quinn she was discovering as the night went on strange feelings towards Rachel, a deep burning in her stomach a terrifying wetness in between her legs. She dismissed it as the alcohol at first but as the night wore on she felt like there was a connection between her and Rachel and she couldn't help but act on it which is why the following morning she woke up next to Puck with a hangover and a sense of dread. As she got up and quickly gathered her clothes she was stopped by Puck

"Where ya going baby?"

"As far away from you as I can possibly go asshole. I should have never let you take advantage of me or Rachel for that matter." Quinn questioned herself on why she cared about her or why she had called her Rachel.

"Whoa so are you like a lesbian or something now?" he asked utterly confused by her even talking about Rachel. Quinn was instantly horrified at what Puck might know.

"What are you talking about Puckerman" she demanded as she stared daggers into him.

"Last night during the festivities once you each had a ride on the Puckasaurus, you and Berry started going at it like freaking jackrabbits, I taped it of course, for my viewing pleasure." The smirk on his face disappeared once he saw the rage in Quinn's eyes.

"Show me NOW!" Quinn screamed. Puck began a frenzied search for his phone to appease the angry woman in front of him. Once he found it he scoured his phone for the clip before finding it and handing it to Quinn. She was amazed and thoroughly aroused by what she saw, a completely naked pair of girls feverishly making love with each other. She heard her cries of joy as she saw Rachel lay delicate kisses all over her skin and she could hear her moans getting louder, she could feel the memories of last night flood back to her like a tidal wave. Just remembering had an effect on the blonde, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Puck.

"Oh my god you ARE a lesbian!"

"No I am not Puckerman, now shut up before I shut you up!" and with that Quinn stormed out of Puck's house still horribly hung-over. As she got in her car, she thought to herself _What if I really am a lesbian? No, I am not a lesbian there's no way. But you have to talk to Rachel about this._ But she didn't, she just didn't. She avoided Rachel in the hallways, in class, in glee. The closest thing to interaction was the longing glances they regularly exchanged always followed by them both ducking away and blushing fiercely. Up until this point there had been no conversations and now with those few sentences Quinn had realised why her time of the month wasn't on time. Quinn's world had been turned upside down, by Rachel Berry. But as Rachel looked at her terrified of what might happen next all she could do was start crying. As Quinn walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder, Rachel couldn't help but ask

"What's wrong Quinn?" Though Rachel realised the stupidity of the question as soon as it left her lips. She was no doubt aware that Quinn is in a very serious religious family whose views on premarital sex are very strict.

"Rachel I don't know where to begin, I just cheated on my boyfriend with two of his friends, my parents will kick me out for having sex before marriage, having sex with a woman and getting pregnant. And now I am thoroughly confused as to what I am going to do." Quinn then ran. Rachel followed as Quinn ran into the empty music room, sitting down next to her.

"Are you going to tell Noah or will I?" Rachel asked carefully not wanting to tread on the cheerleader's nerves.

"I will never tell Puck, he will never be involved with this baby ever. I am telling Finn that it is his baby is his and then I am putting this baby up for adoption." Quinn looked despondent. Rachel didn't notice she was aghast at what she thought Quinn was doing.

"You can't do that Quinn! I don't care if Noah is the last person you wanted this to happen with. You would be left with a hole in your heart filled only with remorse and regret, longing to have your long lost child but never having them if you put your child up for adoption, Quinn. Trust me I know I wonder every day who my mother is and I don't want your child to go through that nor do I want my child growing up without their sibling. Look I know that you despise me but I don't want our children to never know each other. I want them to be real siblings. I don't want there to be this animosity between us I want us to be able to turn to each other in a time of need, I want-I-I-I" The words couldn't come out as she stared at the hazel eyes of the blonde, they were red and had tears streaming down them, but they were so beautiful, but they were filled with sadness and uncertainty but also a degree of sympathy and compassion. "I would like us to live together Quinn" Rachel managed to get out. Quinn opened her mouth a little as if to protest but didn't say anything. So Rachel continued. "I know the preposterousness of the request may overwhelm you a bit Quinn, I mean with you being the Head Cheerio and the "It" girl on campus and me being a Lima loser as clearly pointed out by yourself but I think you need me now Quinn and I think you will need someone when your parents kick you out." Quinn looked at Rachel thoughtfully causing Rachel to blush a deep red.

"What was that?" Quinn asked with a smile beginning to form in the corners of her lips.

"What was what?" Rachel asked quickly turning away.

"Rachel, look at me." Rachel complied "I am moved by your compassion and your care for my child, but I am not ready for this, I am not ready to raise a child I am not ready to support a child and I'm not ready to deal with Finn or Puck or my parents, so I appreciate your help and I hope you can forgive me for my past attacks, I realise that it was me lashing out over my parents constant fighting any way I wish you well with your pregnancy and request that you don't mention anything of my pregnancy to Finn or Puck" Quinn finished.

"And you say I ramble." Rachel quipped; Quinn gave her a playful slap across the arm. "Quinn, can I tell people about my pregnancy?"

"I suppose if that's what you want to do I have no right to stop you"

"Thank you Quinn" replied Rachel


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Berry are we going to do this song or what?" Puck questioned as he strode into the Berry household.

"Yes, Noah but I wish to speak to you in the living room first" Rachel instructed, leading Puck to the white sofa decorated with floral pattern cushions. As he sat Rachel called her parents in. And then walked in a really, really tall bald black man and a short pasty white curly haired man named Jacob and Eric Berry. As they sat down and eyed Puck up and down Rachel stood in front of them. _I can't believe I am going to do this._ But Rachel was glad to have someone else know about this, to help her deal with stress on her body, her small body was not able to cope. Quinn was the only one she could confide in and Quinn was talking of how Finn had been making attempts to prove his worth in raising little "Drizzle" as he had named her. Quinn was adamant that the baby would have a proper name. But it was hard for Rachel to ask Quinn for physical support mainly because she might take it to mean sexual relations. Although Rachel definitely would not be opposed to that, her hormones had been somehow magnified by all the various vitamins she takes as part of her fitness regime. She discovered this when she went to comfort Quinn with a hug but ended up groping the taller blondes tight and taught rear end, something that Quinn would never let Rachel live down. She had had some help with her morning sickness from Brittany and felt bad when she had to tell her it was a stomach problem. She was so kind and innocent that it broke her heart to lie to Brittany and this is why she had to tell. "Dad, Daddy. Noah, I-I a-am pregnant" She half shouted as she saw the faces in front, her Daddy Eric was acting like any proud parent should, Puck had a look of absolute shock combined with dread. Jacob looked like he was ready to decapitate Puck with his bare hands.

"I can't believe this first Quinn now you, I can't deal with two pregnant women who are like that because of me!" Rachel was angry not at Puck but at Quinn, she had neglected to tell her that Puck knew of her condition. But as Puck was about to leave it was Jacob who stopped him.

"Noah, come here" Puck reluctantly stopped and returned to the living room. Jacob put his hand on Puck's shoulder and said "I may be angry at you for having sex with my little girl but I am happy that you have given me and my partner a grandchild regardless of the circumstances. Now I am willing to fully fund any needs that Rachel has you can take a load off" Puck breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close._

"Good, because we do have some questions about the child's conception" explained Jacob. _Oh crap!_ Dinner was a rather hard time for Puck; the worst questions were "Why did you invite our daughter to your house?" which Puck answered ashamedly "To torment her." There was also "Why did you offer my daughter alcohol?" as well as the angry "Did it ever occur to you that you shouldn't take advantage of a drunk girl!" but the worst part was "Where does Quinn Fabray fit into all this?" which Puck answered "I think Rachel should be the one to tell you how Quinn was involved." Then everyone's eyes turn to Rachel who proceeds "Quinn was with Puck in his house "studying" and she too was sufficiently inebriated. As the nights events wore on things eventually became… sexual. And after both Quinn and I had separately… made a baby… Quinn and I proceeded to-to-to-to" Both her parents looked at her confusedly but Puck had a large smirk on his face. Rachel breathed and then continued. "Quinn and I had sex!" Rachel looked at the shocked faces of her fathers and the grin from Puck. "Okay Rachel that's fine I guess everyone experiments" Rachel's fathers were really not expecting this.

The phone rang as Rachel was looking at the horrible comments on her MySpace video. She was pleasantly surprised earlier during the night when she found a positive comment from Brittany and a kind of positive comment from Santana, no doubt thanks to Brittany, it's not hard to guess what she is doing at Santana's place. She picked up the phone and was met with a crying voice. "Rachel…" she heard Quinn's voice get out "I'd like to take you up on your offer"

"Oh, Quinn what happened?" Rachel feared that Quinn was in trouble, it made her stomach sick to think that the girl she dreams about is in pain.

"My parents kicked me out Rach; Finn sang a freaking song about me being pregnant and they just lost it, they abandoned me Rach." She was sobbing loudly.

"Quinn you come here as quick as you can, you're living here." Rachel instructed. She felt so bad for Quinn. Why couldn't they just accept her and help her. As Jacob and Eric heard a knock on the door they got up to answer it and as soon as they saw a crying Quinn they took her into their arms

"You can stay here as long as you need Quinn; we are here for you whatever you need." There were so sad to hear what had happened to Quinn.

"Quinn you're here!" Rachel came bounding down the stairs, taking the frazzled blonde from her parents and taking her upstairs. As she sat down on her bed with Quinn leaning onto her, Rachel spoke

"I told my parents tonight, and Puck" Quinn sat up and looked at her

"Really? How did Puck take it?"

"Well he was freaked out at first that he had gotten two people pregnant. And hey you didn't tell me you told Puck! Anyway he sat down with my parents and me and we explained how it all came about and then we got to you and me…" Rachel trailed off.

"Oh god you didn't tell them did you?" Rachel nodded nervously "Oh my god Rach I can't believe you told them you and I had sex! There not gonna let me hang out with you!" Quinn said exasperatedly

"No Quinn its okay they said it was because we were drunk and it meant nothing" But Quinn looked shocked and hurt.

"It meant nothing to you?" this made Quinn fall back on the bed. She crawled up to the head board and took a pillow to hug tight.

"No Quinn it meant the world to me, that whole night was an awakening I realise now that there is one person I want in my life. One person that I want to raise children with one person for me, you Quinn" She then gently placed her lips on Quinn's, relishing in the soft feeling. And as Quinn started to kiss back she felt like she was about to melt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am aware of the fast pace of the story and that its jumpy but I am trying my best.**

When she woke up in the morning Rachel hit her alarm and then she noticed that she was in the arms of the beautiful Quinn Fabray. She was looking down into at chocolate eyes full of expectancy.

"I love you Rachel Berry"

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray" Rachel returned before she realised "Quinn I'm not wearing clothes."

"Neither am I Rachel, we had sex last night, I don't know anyone who would put their clothes on after sex" had Rachel scowled a bit before her face turned to anxiety

"Quinn, I have a secret," Rachel bites her lip so cutely, clearly worried.

"What Rach?" Quinn questioned unsure of what Rachel was talking about

"Well… Santana's pregnant," Quinn's eyes widened "See Brittany came to me saying that she got Santana pregnant and she was really worried but I explained to her that she can't get a girl pregnant. We then went to talk to Santana and before she could attack me Brittany pouted and she crumbled. Then as we started to talk about it Santana revealed that she wanted revenge on you for sleeping with Noah so she decided that she would be the one to take Finn's v-card" Quinn's expression turned to anger

"How dare he cheat on me?" A smirk erupted on Rachel's face

"How did you get this baby in the first place?"

"That is completely different I was drunk and now I have a new girlfriend to raise our children with and Santana is not going to go anywhere near Finn ever again… why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Our children? Our children? Don't you think that is a little presumptuous of you?" Rachel asked with sarcasm in her voice

"Well, I just thought that the fact that we live together, we are in a relationship and we love eachother is enough for me to call them our children" Rachel then pulled herself closer to Quinn and revelled in the feeling of Quinn's soft skin against her. She then spoke up

"On one condition: you have to work out your problems with Santana; she really needs you now and I'm friends with Brittany, and you and even Santana has warmed up to me as hard as it is to believe. If you make amends then we can all be there for eachother." Quinn thought hard for a moment before she answered

"Okay, Rach you have my word that I will talk to Santana" Rachel smiled but she could still see the look of anxiety in the diva's eyes. "What's wrong, Rach?"

"Quinn, I think you should tell Finn he isn't the father." Quinn looked at her in disbelief

"Rachel just what do you think will happen if I do?" Quinn asked

"I don't know it's just I think Finn should stop being strung along, he isn't dealing with the pressure to well and he has his own baby but is still is doting on your hand and foot for no reason!" Rachel exclaimed sitting up in bed.

"I am his girlfriend, that's a reason" Quinn retorts

"Oh so you're not my girlfriend?" Rachel asked starting to cry now

"No Rach its okay baby don't cry you're my girlfriend I just have to tell Finn that" She put her arms around Rachel and started kissing her head trying to calm her down. _Is this what raising a baby going to be like?_

"And that he's not the father" Rachel adds innocently

"Rachel, one: I am not telling Finn yet. Two: people aren't buying into the whole fat rumour; you're growing forward but not outwards. Three: I will be here for you when you tell everyone Rach" Rachel then looks up at Quinn places a quick kiss on the blonde's lips. As Rachel came out of the shower Quinn entered. "Rachel will you grab me some underwear?" there was no answer "Rach?" As Quinn came down the stairs Eric was getting ready for work.

"Quinn? I thought you and Rachel left 5 minutes ago." Quinn was fuming "Ah… Quinn do you need a ride?" Rachel walked up to Finn her speech prepared, she felt bad going behind Quinn's back but Finn had to get this off his.

"Finn, may I speak with you?" she asked as the looming figure turned around and spotted the head shorter brunette

"Yeah, Rach what's up?" He has that goofy smile on his face.

"Finn I know you're dedicated to helping Quinn with her baby but the truth is that you have been falsely declared the father of the unnamed Fabray baby, the real father is Noah Puckerman, now don't be mad at Quinn she was only trying to protect your feelings." Finn looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

"Rachel, how do you know all this?" Finn looked angry perplexed and scared all at the same time.

"Because Finn I was there at the time of Quinn's child's conception." This garners a look of confusion from Finn and then he realises what a conception is and is then confused again.

"Why were you there when Quinn and Puck were… you know?" His look is now one of disgust.

"Because I was taking part in what I believe is called a threesome" Finn is now in disbelief

"Are you sure Rachel?" It was Rachel's turn to look angry. _How would I not know I am in a threesome? I don't know what I saw in this guy._

"Well if not than I don't know how I got this" Rachel says rubbing her baby bump. Finn looks on in disbelief. "Yes Finn, I'm pregnant with Puck's baby!" Finn begins to turn a dark red; he has a vein on his head that's throbbing. It looks like it is going to burst. Maybe she shouldn't have said that last part.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" He then proceeds to run to the Music room for the morning Glee practise. Earlier Quinn had gotten to school and looked everywhere until she saw the time, then she headed off to glee practice hoping to find Rachel there before it was too late. But as Finn came in looking like the Hulk she realised the worst. He approached Puck and hit him to the floor. Quinn got up to try and calm Finn

"Finn, calm down I'm sorry I cheated on you but please stop this, I never meant to hurt you." Quinn was starting to tear up

"Then why did you lie to me and tell me that story about the hot tub?" Puck got up and then defended his baby mama

"Cause you were stupid enough to believe it!"

"No don't talk to me both of you are horrible people that you shouldn't be allowed to be near anyone!"

"Finn Hudson!" Everyone then turned and looked at Rachel "Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend and the father of my child like that! There is no right for you to make personal attacks at people who for a very long time have cared about you and supported you through life and only lied to you to protect you!" Finn turned to Rachel

"Why should I have to listen to any of you? You've all done nothing but lie to me!" He was breathing heavily

"When were you gonna tell me that you got Santana pregnant?" Quinn then realised her mistake. Finn was far beyond disbelief he was in a state of shock burst only by his shouting

"WHAT THE HELL? This is so unfair I didn't even want to sleep with you Santana!" She was in tears she could not handle the stares of the glee club and Finn yelling at her, Brittany held her trying to calm her as she cried into her shoulder "You got me so drunk all I remember was being woken up in the hotel room by the cleaning staff! I can't take this! None of you will ever see me again!" as he tried to leave Rachel stood in front of him

"Finn you have a child on the way you cannot just leave!" Finn just punched Rachel in the face and ran as she fell to the floor. Puck and Quinn immediately ran to Rachel's side as everyone looked on absolutely flabbergasted the display of violence that took place in front of them.

"Rachel! Baby wake up!" Rachel didn't respond she just lay there blood emerging from her nose."Puck! Get her to the nurse's office!" Puck picked Rachel up and moved as fast as he could with a hysterical Quinn following him.


	5. Chapter 5

Puck approached Rachel and Quinn sitting next to each other after having finished his moving performance of 'Beth'. "Quinn? Rach? Can you forgive me?" Quinn and Rachel looked to eachother and then back to Puck before they opened their arms and hugged him. As Puck sat down, Quinn with a massive smile on her face and little tears in the corners of her eyes

"I-I think I want to name the baby Beth!" Quinn was so happy until she looked over at the scowling pregnant woman on the other side of Puck and as the diva breathed deeply calming herself she began.

"Oh honey, you know I love you, right? But ah… I was kind of hoping to name my child that." Rachel said clearly getting one of her mood swings.

"Rach, they're **our** children why does it matter which one has the name Beth?" Quinn said trying not to be drawn into a fight especially with the whole of glee club surrounding them.

"Because you're little girl is only like 7 pounds! I have to push out a 15 pound behemoth! I think I deserve it more!" It was not an exaggeration; it was true. The baby wasn't exactly making it easy for Rachel; the bigger it was the more it amplified the effects of pregnancy so it seemed. She was hormonal, moody, hungry and horny, especially horny. There hasn't been a night since she moved in with Rachel that she hasn't had her bones jumped. The only thing the baby had been making Rachel easy on was the eyes. She was beautiful, a healthy glow on her face as well as her, as Puck had so delicately put it, 'orbiting moons'. Rachel had gone from a Double A to a 34D; to say she had attracted the attention of some guys was an understatement. Even Kurt looked like he was about to blow his top. "You know what Quinn? You guys can go win regionals all by yourself because I am done with this!" Then she tried to execute one of her classic diva storm outs, but she didn't even get off the chair. After a few more attempts getting increasingly flustered with each failure until. "NOAH, HELP ME UP DAMMIT!" For fear of his life Puck helped Rachel out of the chair and then Rachel was on her way out the door.

"Quinn, aren't you going to go after her?" Puck demanded. He obviously didn't know Rachel very well at all

"No Puck because the thing with mood swings is that they swing back and Rachel will calm herself and be at Regionals before the day is out" But Rachel was walking out angrily muttering something about Quinn until she felt a pain in her body. She ran, or rather hobbled to the nurse's office. Quinn sat in the green room next to Puck, who was talking to the baby in her belly while she rubbed it affectionately, then she heard the teams to be called, but Rachel was nowhere to be found she got up, panicked "Mr Schue!" As Rachel woke up in the nurse's office the school nurse suggested she talk to the guidance counsellor about Braxton-Hicks contractions. She made her way into the office of Ms. Pillsbury.

"Rachel! You should be at regionals!" The redhead looked serious even though she sounded so ridiculously childlike.

"How long was I asleep?" Emma took out her keys and phone closed her office, took Rachel's hand and began calling someone.

"Rachel, you were asleep for a while… yes Will! I have something for you" Emma proceeded to explain

"Guys I found our diva!" Will announced to the club, whose faces lit up.

"Thank you so much, Miss Pillsbury!" Rachel thanked as she hugged Emma tight, and Emma hugged her back. Well as best you could hug someone with a massive belly protruding from them. At the end of a very emotional performance of Journey songs, capping off with 'Don't Stop Believing', Rachel popped. As Quinn came running over to support her partner she popped. After three painful hours of labour, Quinn gave birth to a lovely 8lb 4 ounce baby girl; she had the pure blonde locks of her mother but the dark brown eyes of her father. She had her mother with her to help her through the pain having recently reconciled with her as she was being taken off to the hospital. As soon as Quinn had her baby she demanded to go see Rachel. So it was arranged and Quinn was able to get her bed pushed into Rachel's room who had been demanding her girlfriend and yelling at Puck for three hours. Quinn got her bed placed directly at Rachel's side and as she took in the beauty of her daughter, she knew that she would love the child like her own but currently she had to push out her not so little one. And after two more hours of painstaking labour she gave birth to a 7lb 5ounce baby girl with a nearly full head of wavy brunette hair and the most piercing chocolate eyes. Quinn climbed over onto Rachel's bed. Rachel was staring in disbelief at the girl. "I got this big for you?" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn then looked at Rachel and said "You can have the name Beth, Rach. You've gone through a lot more than I have" Quinn spoke with love in her voice, love for her soul mate, love for her two daughters and even love for their father who had just joined them after recovering from not only the visual of Rachel pushing out a child as well as the verbal abuse from the incredible voice of Rachel Berry.

"No Quinn I insist you have the name, I have found this one's name; everyone say hello to Emma Lillian Berry-Fabray" she said in a state of euphoria with a calmness in her voice never found in the normally fully aware Rachel Berry.

"Hello Emma, meet your sister Elizabeth Celeste Berry-Fabray" Rachel then tenderly kissed her girlfriend as Puck and Judy looked on.

"Are you ready to have the next one, Miss Berry?" The doctor said interrupting the happy couple and their new family.

"What was that doctor?" Rachel asked still in her euphoric state. Quinn's eyes went wide and this brought Rachel back to reality. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The doctor was taken aback.

"Your other child Miss Berry, the second twin. Were you not aware that you were having twins?" He asked tentatively trying not to incur the wrath of a woman who had just suffered through 5 hours of birth.

"I was not aware that I was having twins I just thought I was having one mother of a baby!" Rachel was trying to convey anger but didn't want to yell in front of her daughters. So after another 3 minutes Rachel gave birth to yet another girl as Quinn held the other two. This one though identical to Emma had much more gentle eyes and was clearly the sensitive one she came out crying her eyes out and would not stop Rachel at a loss of what to do, started feeding. That stopped the crying. Though in her rush, Rachel had just about ripped the gown from her body exposing Rachel's other 34D breast. Everyone was shocked, Puck and Quinn were aroused. And as little Emma started crying she took the baby from Quinn and covered her other supple peak with the tiny lips of her first born twin. Quinn quickly followed suit and had Beth happily feeding on her lacking by comparison creamy coloured breast. Judy was the first to raise the question

"What will you name this little one, Rachel" She said, rubbing the fuzzy head of the unnamed unexpected but definitely not unloved child.

"Oh I can't be bothered, Noah you do it" she ordered, Puck, with tears forming in his eyes, looked at the baby

"Well, how about Lea" He proposed. A grin immediately came over Rachel's face

"I love that name so much! And Michele for my grandmother! Yes. Yes. Yes. Welcome to the world, Lea Michele Berry-Fabray" The Glee club, Mr Schuester, Ms Pillsbury and even Coach Sue Sylvester, were then treated to Quinn coming out holding Beth and a chorus of 'Aww!'s rang out and everyone gathered around Quinn

"Everyone, this is Elizabeth Celeste Berry-Fabray" This was followed by comments like "Elizabeth is an adorable name" and a lot of different people calling godmother or godfather. Following this Puck entered the waiting room

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Lea Michele Berry-Fabray" The same reaction was repeated and as Quinn and Puck sat down and everyone came around them admiring the beautiful Berry-Fabray children Rachel was wheeled in holding her first child. Brittany is the first to notice.

"Hey Rach! Whose baby is that?" Brittany asked, confused. With that everyone looked and there was a collective gasp.

"Ms Pillsbury, would you come over here please?" Rachel asked. Ms Pillsbury, who closed her jaw and nodded, moved over to Rachel and knelt down to her. "Ms Pillsbury, this is Emma Lillian Berry-Fabray and I asked her and she would like to spend some time with her namesake." Emma Pillsbury was never so happy in her life; she took the beautiful child in her arms and began to cry

"Th-Thank y-you so much Rachel, this is the greatest honour I could ever receive." As Rachel was wheeled over to where Puck and Quinn were, Santana piped up seriously who gets to be godmother?" Quinn sighed "Santana, you and Puck will be Beth's godparents, Brittany and Kurt will be Lea's and Ms Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester will be Emma's" Rachel then held onto her girlfriend and proclaimed "This is our family, we have a family!" Both new mothers were the home schooled for the rest of their senior year, so that they could be with their daughters as well as get an education. They were coping well with having to deal with 3 babies crying in the middle of the night, since they had Jacob and Eric as well as having Judy move into the Berry household. Only 1 month after their children were born they were called into the hospital for the birth of Santana's child. As they went in to the hospital room, they saw a very tired Santana holding a tiny dark skinned baby with Brittany around her. "Hey guys!" Brittany full of energy ran over and embraced Rachel, Quinn and Puck and placed a kiss to the forehead of each of the pseudo-triplets. They went around to Santana.

"It's hard, it's really hard I don't know how you did it twice Rach I really don't, but here she is: Sofia Isabella Pierce-Lopez" Santana spoke with love as she never took her eyes off the baby girl in front of her until she felt Brittany's arms around her, she looked up at her lover and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "This is our baby, Brit ours. Oh, and before I forget Quinn and Rachel you are hereby the co-godmothers of this child and you Puck we would like you to be the godfather." Sofia's real father was nowhere to be found, Finn was expelled and His mother worried about her son moved him to Colorado to live with his Uncle.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Now I did not realise how quickly my pre-written stories would run out I mean I've been reading for a while and everyone makes it look so easy. So put in as many ideas as you can for tooth rotting fluff baby drabble ideas for a good chapter in reviews, or message me ask your friends for ideas and tell them about me. Put in ideas for later down the track for issues when the kids are growing up, now due to writer's block (Damn you BRAIN!) I am having trouble making serious progress in my writing, so here is a **_**very**_** short flashback. **

"Brittany I need to talk to you" _This is too hard back out now._ Brittany turned from her locker with that goofy smile that made Santana's heart swell _You love her too much to stop now, man up and tell her how you feel._ "Brittany, I know I said that I was just using you while Puck was paying attention to Rachel and Quinn and the whole Babygate but now I really need your help Brit, I-I…" Santana began to break down and as she felt the warm embrace of the taller girl she knew she was safe, she knew _they_ were safe "Britt I-I am I am pregnant" She heard Brittany gasp and tighten the hug

"Shh it's okay San I will help you however you need we're besties, right?" _I have to be strong for her she needs support, but I don't know if I can be a father but I have to take responsibility._ Santana pulled back to look into Brittany's big blue eyes

"No Britt, it-its taken me getting pregnant to realise that I love you too I want you to be with me"

"Of course Sanny baby I love you too!" Brittany began pulling Santana away

"Where are we going B?" Santana screeched while giggling. As soon as Brittany had pulled them into the room safely she pushed Santana up against the door and began heatedly kissing her. "Not that I'm complaining B but what are we doing?" Santana asked once Brittany began placing soft kisses down her neck. Brittany looked up eyes dark with lust

"We're celebrating"


	7. Chapter 7

One day Puck paid a visit to the Berry household and found Quinn and Rachel snuggled on the couch watching over the children.

"Well, Noah, come to see your children have you?" Rachel asked from Quinn's chest, Puck sighed

"Not exactly, See I have made a decision, I can't be in their lives," He saw the look on their faces as they sat upright

"But you were the one who said every child needs a family" Quinn replied

"I know and that is why I'm doing this, you guys are these girl's parents not me I'm happy to let them grow up with you guys it's not fair to her to have to be shared between us when we aren't in the same place. I'm happy to be fun Uncle Puck" Rachel and Quinn looked at eachother before Quinn tentatively replied

"Ok, but as soon as any of them ask to meet their father we are telling them and you have to meet them" she said.

As everybody sent away their college applications, Rachel not even having to apply with Julliard giving her a full scholarship as well as free day-care benefits, Rachel's grandparents came to town and called a family dinner saying that there was an important announcement to be made, and as Judy Fabray, Jacob and Eric Berry, Grandma and Grandpa Berry, Rachel and Quinn, adoptive sisters Santana and Brittany as well as Beth, Lea, Emma and Sofia at Breadstix all anticipating the announcement. Grandpa Berry finally spoke

"Now Rachel since the day your dads mentioned to us that they were even planning on having children we started up a college fund and over the years it has accumulated quite a lot of money and now that you have a family to take care of we feel that you should have all the help you can get, so this is why we have called everyone here what do you think Rachel?" Rachel was in disbelief she got up and ran towards her grandparents

"Thank you guys so much this will be such a great help" They then had enough money to move themselves, Beth, Lea and Emma as well as Brittany, Santana and their little Sofia to New York and into a lovely 3 bedroom apartment for them to raise all their children as a family. The first few nights were rough, as soon as one baby would wake and start crying the others would begin crying and all four women would be woken and then that would be repeated the next night but the women got used to it eventually, but one day Santana stepped into their house and walked into the living room where she almost had a heart attack.

"Omigod! Rachel what are you doing with Sofia?" She asked hand on her chest breathing heavily staring in shock and disbelief at Rachel breastfeeding her child as if there is nothing wrong with it.

"I'm breast feeding her Santana." Rachel explained "See Brittany went out to get lunch and Sofia started crying and not wanting to wake the other angels I decided calm her down, I mean Quinn does it and Sofia seems to enjoy it just as much as when you feed her" Rachel just kept beaming as she looked down at the baby who was close to sleep.

"Wait so when have your time at home you don't use the formula I spend my money on?" Santana moved to sit on the sofa feeling a pang of jealousy that her baby could enjoy Rachel's milk, and also a little aroused over Rachel's jugs.

"Come on Santana, you should know that you can't switch a child from breast milk to formula and back again, it will severely affect her immune system."


End file.
